Connecting and joining a branch pipe to a main pipe is generally done by pouring concrete on the joint between the branch pipe and the main pipe. Since the connection between the branch and the main pipes is often underground, it is subjected to breakage due to the weight of the soil above and around the connection, which results in an undesired filtration. Although alternative methods and various mechanical apparatus, such as saddles, are available, they are very costly to implement and must be specially adapted for each situation. For example, a saddle designed to fit around a main pipe can hold the branch pipe and provide a sealed connection between the main and branch pipes. However, using saddles for complex constructions are not usually suitable for connecting the branch pipe to the main pipe because of the difficulties of building a really accurate connection underground (e.g. an excavation after uncovering an existing main pipe). Moreover, rigid support usually provided by saddle connection may also result in possible breakage and undesired filtration.